Passion ou Raison Chapitre 1: Chacun sa route
by Bathilda67
Summary: Quand arrive la fin des études, chacun doit décider de son avenir. Les étudiants de Poudlard n'échappent à la question de l'orientation... Que vont devenir Molly, Arthur et Lucilda?


**Titre: Passion contre Raison,**

_**Chapitre 1: Chacun sa route, **_

_ Les examens des ASPIC étaient enfin terminés, les élèves de septième et dernière année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard pouvaient enfin souffler et se détendre en ces beaux jours chaud d'été. Trois d'entre eux étaient assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Les deux filles discutaient et le garçon semblait lui être plus intéressé par les brochures qu'il tenait dans les mains._

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est finie, on va quitter Poudlard pour de bon..._

_Il y avait une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux les plus long qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos et brillaient d'un roux de feu._

_-Je pensais que tu serais heureuse d'être enfin libre comme tu dis. Moi je ne sais pas, je ne réalise pas vraiment que notre vie va changer. Nous avons tellement de souvenirs ici..._

_Elle aussi avait la voix emprunte de nostalgie. Ces cheveux était également d'un roux vif mais, comme elle le qualifiait elle même, d'une longueur beaucoup plus «raisonnable»._

_-Et quels souvenirs Molly! Je n'oublierais jamais nos excursions nocturnes... Surtout la fois ou McGonagall nous a surprise prenant un bain de minuit dans le lac, je n'ai jamais nagé aussi vite! _

_Ah ah ah_

_-Heureusement qu'elle ne nous a pas vraiment vue, elle a due penser que c'était son imagination! Mais qu'est ce qui a bien nous passer par la tête cette nuit là! _

_Arthur releva précipitamment la tête._

_-Moi je me demande plutôt pourquoi je n'étais pas invité à cette petite escapade sympathique! _

_Molly, un sourire au coin de la lèvre, lui donna une petite tape sur la main et il se replongea dans la lecture de ses brochures._

_-Je l'imagine bien dire «Mesdemoiselles Prewett! Mais comment osez vous? Je retire mille points à Gryffondor pour votre sottise et votre manque de pudeur!» _

_Molly eut un petit rire forcé, elles avaient eue une chance incroyable. Lucilda poussa un gros soupir._

_-Finalement ça me manque déjà tout ça..._

_-Moi mon plus beau souvenir reste celui ou Arthur m'a invitée pour une ballade au clair de lune, nous sommes rentrés à quatre heure du matin, la grosse dame n'était pas contente du tout... C'était une magnifique nuit._

_Molly avait un joli sourire qui se dessiné sur son visage et ses yeux sombres étaient soudain illuminés. Elle prit les mains d'Arthur le forçant à détacher son attention des brochures qu'il posa sur le coté._

_-Arthur tu réalises qu'on va pouvoir réaliser nos rêves? Parfois j'ai peur, tu imagines si on ne trouve pas de travail? Et... Et..._

_-Molly, Molly chérie, la voix d'Arthur se voulait rassurante, on va s'en sortir parfaitement tu verras, et puis on s'aime c'est ça le plus important non? _

_-Oui... Oui bien sur. Mais mes parents ont déjà dit qu'il était hors de question qu'ils nous aide à nous installer._

_-Ne t'inquiètes je t'ai déjà dit que mes parents avaient mis de l'argent de coté pour moi, pour nous. Et puis j'ai déjà une piste pour un travail au Ministère, tu sais j'en ai parler une ou deux fois..._

_Arthur avait l'air maintenant embarrassé et rougit quelque peu._

_-Tu ne veux pas parler de ce service qui s'occupe des... machins moldu?_

_-Service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu, ma chérie..._

_Molly avait perdue son sourire et fronçait les sourcils. Le feux sur les joues d'Arhur était à présent aussi ardant que la couleur de ses cheveux en bataille._

_-Mais si, mais si, c'est un travail passionnant, enfin je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je passe trop de temps à examiner les objets moldus, mais j'en apprendrais beaucoup..._

_-Je n'ai rien contre les moldus mais enfin quand même... _

_-Molly l'important c'est que tu vas aller à l'école d'infirmière de Ste Mangouste et que je vais avoir un travail au Ministère! Tu as vus les brochures, être au Ministère c'est une bonne place... Même dans ce service._

_Voyant que Molly n'était pas encore totalement convaincue, il chercha un appui auprès de sa meilleure amie. _

_-D'ailleurs Lucy aussi veux proposer sa candidature au département des affaires moldus, n'est ce pas?_

_Au même instant il sut qu'il n'aurait pas due parler du projet de Lucilda. Ce qui mettait Molly en colère encore plus que les aspirations futures de son petit ami c'était bien tout ce qui concernait les idées fantaisistes de Lucy. Les deux jeunes filles étaient cousine, et Molly était plus âgée de huit mois seulement, mais cela suffisait pour la rendre protectrice envers la plus jeune. Elles étaient très proche depuis la petite enfance, et leurs liens étaient forts mais comme le ferait deux sœurs, elles avaient souvent des disputes et Arthur s'était résigné depuis longtemps à ne plus se mêler des conflits. _

_-Lucy! Je pensais que tu voulais une carrière d'infirmière et pas ces bidules moldus!_

_Avant que Lucilda ne puisse intervenir elle enchaîna._

_-J'aurais due me douter en fait, tous ces magazines idiots que vous lisez dans mon dos tous les deux! Comment ai-je fais pour m'entourer des deux seuls sorciers de ce pays dingue de moldus! _

_Molly avait élevé si fort la voix que certaines têtes se tournées vers eux._

_-Merci Arthur tu aurais put m'oublier sur ce coup là. Mais bon puisque le sujet est lancé, je dois d'abord te dire que c'est toi qui veux être infirmière pas moi je déteste l'hôpital. J'ai décidé de réaliser un de mes plus grands rêves. Avec mon groupe de musique au village on va..._

_-Ah non! Ah non Lucy je t'en prie! Ne me ressors pas ces idioties! Déjà l'été dernier..._

_-Laisse moi expliquer! Avec mon groupe on va voyager, découvrir le monde et profiter de la vie maintenant qu'on le peut._

_-C'est ça ton projet hein? C'est pas sérieux! Arthur dis quelque chose!_

_Mais il semblais avoir perdue l'usage de la parole, ce qui n'empêcha pas Molly de continuer:_

_-Il te faut un travail, un vrai, ce n'est pas la musique qui va te faire réussir dans la vie._

_Molly était furieuse mais Lucy restait calme._

_-Moi seul sais ce que je veux et je veux parcourir le monde, rencontrer des gens sorciers ou pas, vivre des tas de choses et fermé le clapet de Céléstina Moldubec! _

_Molly avait ouvert la bouche d'un air choqué. En effet Céléstina Moldubec était la chanteuse préférée de Molly et sa chanson «Un Chaudron plein de Passion» était le succès qu'elle avait désigné comme «leur» chanson avec Arthur, qui était beaucoup moins enthousiaste à cette idée*._

_Lucilda continu alors:_

_-Je ne veux pas encore m'installer comme vous pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête, tu dois comprendre Molly. J'ai le temps de voir par la suite, je n'ai que dix-huit après tout._

_Molly avait l'air plutôt abattue que en colère à présent._

_-Oh Lucy c'est juste que je m'inquiètes pour toi, ce n'est pas sur du tout, c'est... Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes seule à l'aventure._

_Lucy fut étrangement soulagée de la réaction de sa cousine, la critique de la chanteuse préférée de Molly aurait put aggraver la situation._

_-N'aie pas peur, je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois! Je t'aime, je vous aime tous les deux. Seulement nous avons tous des choix à faire pour notre nouvelle vie._

_Lucilda affichait un sourire rassurant mais ses mains tremblées. Molly avait les yeux embués mais avait retrouvé un peu de calme tandis qu'Arthur les serra toutes les deux dans ses bras._


End file.
